


Holy Trinity | They were roommates!

by AMNigma



Series: Holy Trinity [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Eating out, F/M, Getting Together, Heat Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Toys, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Damian was forced to room with an omega for one night. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Holy Trinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525328
Comments: 118
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAnput](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/gifts).



> This got longer than I thought. Like A LOT longer. I planned a 3k word pure filth. it became two chapters. One is plot, the other is the sex. Sorry.

“Excuse me, what?” 

Damian Wayne, sixteen years old, forced to go to a boarding school in the middle of god knows where, and now mistaken as an _omega._ A _girl_ omega at that. How the hell was his luck this bad?

“Could you say that again, this time slowly, so you can hear how stupid it sounds?”

The woman at the register was now visibly shaking as she looked back to her screen. Damian promised not to hurt anyone in this school, but the first day hasn’t even started yet, and he’s already oh so tempted. 

“W-well, th-that’s how it’s b-been registered on o-our end.”

To be fair, Damian should have seen this coming. When he learned that his adoptive brothers were the ones who registered him, _and_ when he saw the leering smile of both Drake and Todd, he was _a hundred percent_ sure that they did _something_ . He didn’t expect _this_ though. 

Growling, Damian took a deep breath and clutched the handle of his bag. “Is there still a way to make any changes?” 

The question was let out as calmly as he could. Which just sounded cold and threatening. The woman began typing furiously on her keyboard. When he saw how helpless she looked, near crying with tears almost falling on the side of her eyes, Damian decided to leave her alone. She was gaping and mouthing unintelligible words for Pete’s sake!

Tutting and finalizing his mindset, Damian focused a glare on the woman once more, not for her but for his situation, and asked: “Where’s my room?”

He’d have to compromise for now. He’ll think of a way to retaliate later.

~~

Marinette loved the ambiance of living in a school dorm and arriving earlier than the other students was the right choice as she was able to settle in and make friends with the staff, old and new, right away. 

She knew that she would have her roommate arrive today, and she was definitely excited. She’s fixed her stuff, made sure that the entire room was clean, and even made sure that the room smelled like lavenders. All that was left was wait for her roommate. 

One good thing about the school was that you get to room with someone who has the same second gender, regardless of your first. Her last six years got her roomed with some of the best people she’s met. Nathaniel for the first two years, when they were just six. A girl named Rose, who was just so sweet. They roomed together for three years, which was an amazingly long time. Then Adrien who had roomed with her the longest. Marinette could also call the guy his bestfriend, if it wasn’t for Chloe who had forced her way into the title of ‘Mari’s only bestfriend’. 

This year though would be different. It was their last year in school before they have to take exams to get into a proper university. Adrien was assigned to be roomed with someone else after 7 years. It was their last year of highschool anyway, but it was still regretful. 

A knock on the door came and Mari stretched her body to have the will to stand up. It was still a week from when the school starts so it must be one of the kitchen staff asking her to bake with them once again. 

“I’m coming!” she yelled and walked towards the door as it opened from the outside. 

Her nose bumped into the door frame and Marinette fell on her butt due to the impact. 

“Ow!” she muttered to herself as she rubbed her nose and forehead as she looked at the intruder. It was a guy of large stature, with jade green eyes that seemed to shine and jet black hair that looked like a nest of crows. His muscles were well-defined and the aura of big, bad alpha was being yelled in all directions. “Security!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as she laid her back on the floor, effectively kicking the man on the balls. She would _not_ get raped by a trespassing alpha a week before school, no matter how attractive they may be.

~~

Damian was thankful he followed his gut and arrived a week later before school started. The way to the room he was _accidentally_ assigned to was long as it was at the very end of one hallway, and imagining just having to walk that path with the other room she passed by full of students? He’d lose his mind. 

The moment he arrived, he copped his pockets a feel before realizing he didn’t get a key from the receptionist. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he tried to calm himself down. He decided to knock on the door instead. 

“I’m coming!” he heard a muffled voice say from the end of the door, indicating that a person was inside. Damian opened the door and felt the impact of the door hit something, rather someone. 

Damian looked at the situation. There was a small girl on the floor, blue hair, blue eyes, pink lips, and a heart-shaped face. She seemed weak. An _omega_. He saw confusion and fear in her eyes before the mouth opened to shout: “Security!”

~~

“What do you mean I have to room with an alpha? What if he attacks me?” 

Damian scoffed at the statement but didn’t respond. It earned him a glare from the bluenette in front of him. 

“Just because you’re handsome doesn’t mean I’d let you room with me!” the statement was directed to him this time. 

Damian and his roommate, whose name was apparently Marinette, was asked to move to the Head Teacher’s office after they began to banter and yell at each other on the hallway. Thankfully, they let him settle his things down in the room first, because if he had his own bags right now, he’d have left in the middle of the girl’s elongated rant about self-preservation and omega protection.

“You think I’m handsome?” he mocked the girl instead and the shade of red she turned into was off the charts. It was cute though. “You’re not my type, don’t worry.” 

The look of insult in the bluenette’s face was worth the price of the slap Damian had received from her. 

“First time a girl has slapped me.” 

“Oh, you’ll have a lot of first times here, _mister_.” 

Damian raised a brow. “I’m not a virgin.” 

With a flailing of hands, the girl in front of him started pointing her open palms towards his direction as if displaying him in a show. 

“Do you see him, Miss Bustier! Do you see?” 

“Now, now, Marinette,” the brown-haired headteacher had a calm voice, and she seemed to genuinely want to resolve the mattered. “I can have this arrangement fixed by tomorrow afternoon, how does that sound?” 

“He doesn’t have to room with me tonight, does he? There are plenty of rooms available with the lack of students.”

That was actually a fair point and Damian looked at the woman on the other side of the table to his right for an answer. 

The brunette sighed. “You know I can’t do that, Mari. The rooms only register the ID cards of the people who are assigned to the room.” 

Damian frowned as he copped a feel to his breast pocket to check on the ID he had. “So we get scanned as we enter the rooms?” he asked out of curiosity, changing the subject. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from his roommate, but Damian kept his eyes on the teacher. 

“Yes, we use it for security purposes. We have one installed at every gate entrance as well.” 

“Neat.” 

“Okay, room changes please?” Marinette butt in once more and Damian just smirked. He could handle one night with the girl. Definitely. 

~~

The application of scent blockers was a delicate process. You had to apply typically 1-3 on areas around your neck or behind the ears to hide the scent. The number of blockers is determined by how strong a person’s _scent_ is. A normal person only required one. Those nearing their rut or heat usually put three. Damian needed five. 

The blockers block out the person’s scent, but it doesn’t help block out the scent of others so the normalization of scent blocker usage was a plus for Damian as he typically had an amazing sense of smell, which made it hard whenever someone tried to seduce him.

Now, you might ask why he was explaining scent blockers. You see, Damian Wayne was used to three kinds of people. One, those who constantly use scent blockers, these are the people Damian usually associates himself with. Two, those who don’t use scent blockers at all for various reasons, usually because their scents are that strong anyway. Lastly, those who do not use scent blockers to seduce him or any of his brothers. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as she’s been introduced to him, did not fall under any of those categories. The moment he saw her remove one of her scent blockers, he knew something will go wrong. The smell that wafted through his nose was so thick, so pungent that it made Damian go dizzy. 

Falling on the floor from the onslaught of smell that surrounded him, Damian tried to focus on his sanity. Just one year in this school, and he’ll be left alone to do what he wanted. Losing himself on the first day will be _terrible,_ to say the least. 

“Are you okay?” the bluenette asked, genuine worry in her voice. She smelled so sweet. Looked so delicate. It would be nice to just-- Damian touched her by instinct, and the moment his hand reached the junction between the girl’s neck and head, the smell grew stronger. 

His body reacted. His body reacted _badly_. Feeling his insides boiling, he growled in frustration and doubled over to stop himself from acting his desires. The realization of what was happening had sunk in fast and Damian tried to say “Leave,” because he knew that he was in a rut. 

~~

Arriving at their room was such a drag but Marinette finally had time to lay on the bed. She didn’t bother explaining what the rules in the dorm were, considering the fact that Mr. _Damian Wayne_ will be in _her_ room just for the night anyway. 

Mari heard a choking sound as she was doing her nightly ritual before going to sleep. She looked at the guy and saw him fall to the floor, on his knees. 

“Are you okay?” she asked with a frown, though she was cursing him a while ago, she didn’t _genuinely_ want to get him in pain.

There was a glassy look over his jaded eyes that seemed to reflect the fluorescent light above them. She felt this touch on her neck before she realized what she had done. She usually removes her scent blockers at night without fear because he was either alone in the room or with a fellow omega. 

Marinette could smell the faint scent of arousal from the guy before he doubled over choking on his own words. Realizing what was happening, she immediately tried to run. Alphas in the rut were bad. Really, really bad. Being the only person in the closest vicinity was dangerous, to say the _least_. It’s even worse that she’s an omega! 

“ **_Initiating lockdown_ ** **.** ” The system in their room had stated as she was halfway through the door. The moment the doors bolted to a lock, Marinette realized she was in deep hell. 

The special lockdown in their school that has protected her from years of rut from other alphas and her own heat, was the very thing that will end her protected life. Looking back to the dark-haired guy, Mari wondered if he had anything to defend herself with. 

One moment, she saw him in the other end of the room and the next, Marinette felt his growling voice on her ear, his arms on the door behind her, effectively locking her in his arms. She saw the green eyes glow with dangerous need, his teeth bared and his fangs were growing. The three windows were barred so thankfully, the moonlight didn’t increase the effects of the rut. 

Marinette closed her eyes as she felt the gnarling growls of the guy nearing his neck. He felt his hands hold the back of her neck and head. It was going to the end for her. Her whole life was going to be ruined by an alpha in rut because the school system she trusted had practically offered her in a silver platter. 

She felt the wet feel of liquid slide down her arm and wet her clothes. Scared and angry, she felt the hot tears fall from her face. It took her a moment to realize that there was no pain. His hands were still around her neck, and he definitely bit him, but it was not her but himself. 

“D-Damian?” she said quietly. 

The guy just growled in response and Mari gulped. Alphas during their rut are like omegas during their heat. Insatiable. Greedy. They do what they want. Mari has had her heat for the past three years, and she doesn’t even remember the first few times. She had no control over herself and her desires take over. If Damian could somehow still control himself though, it was her only chance to escape. 

“C-Can you--” 

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt Damian’s arms around her, hugging her tight. His pheromones were starting to seep through the blockers and Mari could feel her own body temperature rise. She had to stop her heat from triggering alongside a rutting alpha. They weren’t even mated!

“I-” she felt his breath enter her ear and Marinette shuddered. As she did, she felt Damian’s hard on. It was shocking and unexpected, so she wriggled away, trying to get as far away from it as possible. 

Either Damian didn’t like her getting in contact with his dick, or he understood what she wanted to do. The guy pushed her away hard, her back slammed to the door behind her once more. She momentarily lost breath and when she regained a semblance of it, she saw that Damian had resorted to hugging his knees, biting his right forearm. There was still blood from his left hand, probably what he bit a while ago, instead of her neck. 

It was the only moment she saw. Marinette scrambled to her feet, and ran to the bathroom, locking it. It was the only way she could get away from him. 

~~

Damian wanted to fight. He wanted to eat. He wanted sex. Sex, oh yes. He wanted to bite and have sex. Kill and have sex. Gods, why wasn’t sex an everyday thing for him again? He should remedy that. He needed. _Needed_. 

The smell of omega was faint. Sulfur was surrounding it. _Hiding_ it. He had an omega a while ago, didn’t he? Where was she? Blue hair, blue eyes. He was so close to biting. To _claiming_. The loud sound of water came from the other side of a door inside the room. Why was there a separate door between him and his omega? Should he break it down? Prove to his omega that he was worthy? Is that it?

No! Damian had to focus. Focus! He forced himself to go to his stuff while he can still do so. Damian was only thankful that he was ready for this. He usually had irregular ruts, so he made sure to pack five times as much as he may need during his regular ones. Rutting lasts for at least a week, so he had to-- wait. What did he have to do? 

Sex, yes.

~~

Mari could hear the growling and whimpering from outside the bathroom. She didn’t have her phone, she didn’t have enough scent blockers anymore, and it’s not like she can keep the smell of the bath bomb and water going. 

She felt guilty. Her smell may have triggered Damian’s rut and if she just didn’t remove her scent blockers before going to bed, she would have--

A loud sound came from outside as if something very heavy fell and the whimpering stopped. Mari was worried. Weres in a rut or heat are usually insatiable and give in to their desires. If their desires aren’t fulfilled they’d fall in temporary insanity. Some people have even killed themselves in the process.

Her heart was beating wildly as guilt took over her. She remembered the blood dripping from his hands and forearm, knowing that it was her fault. She frowned. From what she has experienced and seen from her own heats and from others’, giving in to one’s desires was always a must. She couldn’t even stop herself no matter how she tried. 

Marinette remembered her first conscious heat. She had cried after out of sheer embarrassment because she was masturbating nonstop. It was horrible at 16. The first few heats weren’t sexual, but they were barely memorable, so all one would remember was the intense pain overcoming their body. So when she was finally conscious during one, she was thoroughly embarrassed the moment her heat ended.

Mari could only imagine how hard it must be for Damian, unprepared. The mere fact that his rut was triggered by an omega’s smell must mean that his rut was near. Her smell just set it off sooner. 

“Argh!” she groaned in frustration. 

Hearing her voice echo around the tiled room, she looked up worriedly. She hasn’t heard anything from outside for a while now. Fearing for the worst, Mari ran out. 

~~

Damian could see the bluenette, but he couldn’t move his body. He couldn’t even speak to tell her to get away. Maybe it was for the best. His body doesn’t respond to him unless the first wave is over. It usually lasts 8 hours so just a few more. Maybe? How long has it been? He wasn’t sure, but the feeling of being tranquilized didn’t seem very long. 

The blue-haired girl had hovered over her, his view not allowing him to see her fa-oh wait, she must have moved his body to face up. Her eyes were shining like the clear night sky, as flecks of silver that seemed to shine like stars in the night sky stared back down to him. 

His view was stationary, the surroundings blurry and his entire being focused on the omega in front of him. The darkness around his sight had started to take over and Damian was thankful that the tranquilizer was finally taking full effect. 

~~

Mari was desperate. She saw the items near Damian and immediately understood that he had injected himself with something. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. His eyes were hazy, as if, dead. Thankfully, he was breathing, but Mari had felt like panicking. Did he kill himself, truly? Was it going to slowly kill him? 

“Wake up!” she cried, “Damian Wayne!” 

Marinette felt Damian’s pulse as she tried to make sense of what she could do. The tears kept falling as she saw an unfamiliar smartphone on the floor. Probably Damian’s. She remembered her own device and immediately looked for it on the bed. She saw it on her bedside table through her peripheral vision. 

The time: 10:57 flashed on her screen. Over an hour before midnight. They were asked to go back to their room around half past six as Ms. Bustier had to have a conference call. Mari only hoped the headteacher was still awake. She called Ms. Bustier’s number. 

On the third ring, the phone clicked. “Ms. Bustier! Hi, I--” 

“ _The number you have dialed is-_ ” it was an automated message. Mari cursed. She called a second time, but on the third ring, Damian Wayne’s phone began to light up. It was an incoming call. 

Mari frowned. Not wanting to invade Damian’s privacy but desperate for help, she contemplated whether to answer the call or not. Her call to Ms. Bustier’s personal phone was still not going through. She rushed to Damian’s phone, only for the caller on that to end the cal, too. 

A moment of disappointment later, the phone lit up once again. 

‘ _Dick'_ it said. Mari frowned. It wasn’t very nice to call a person a Dick. Damian must not like the person on the other end, but like him or not, Damian may just think of them as the savior afterward. Mari slid the option to answer the phone. 

_Little D! Wow! I can’ t believe you answered right away._

Mari thought it as a sarcastic remark for not answering the first call at all. 

_I usually have to call like 8 to 9 times._

Was this guy a stalker?

“Um-” she tried. Not knowing how to start. 

_What’s wrong with your voice? Are you alright? Everything at the new school good? You haven't--_

“H-H-Hi,” she cut the other guy off. “M-My name is Ma-Ma-Marinette?” 

There was a pause on the other end before static. _Okay?_

“S-Sorry,” she wiped the tears that were still falling and inhaled the snot that was threatening to fall. “D-Damian’s in rut and I-” 

_Rut? That’s impossible. It’s two weeks too early._

“I-I-I’m sorry. I--” she blew her nose on the nearest piece of cloth she could find. Her blanket. “I’m his roommate, and we-we’re locked in our room, and he’s dead and I--” 

_Whoa, whoa, calm down. Hold on. Breathe first, okay?_ Mari did, she tried anyway. _Okay, better?_

She nodded, then mentally smacked herself for realizing she was on a phone call. “Y-Yeah, I’m s-so sorry.” 

_Good. Hi. What did you say your name was?_

“Ma-Marinette.” 

_Hi Marinette, I’m Richard. Damian’s brother._

Oh, so that’s why it was Dick. “H-Hi. Wh-What should I do. I couldn’t c-contact our headteacher and I-” 

_Hey, hey, calm down. Everything's going to be alright. Trust me._

“O-O-Okay.” She breathed heavily a few times. 

_That’s good. Now Marinette, can you open the video feed of the call. I’m opening mine as well. I just need to see your surroundings._

Marinette immediately did so and opened the rear camera to show Damian. On the other side of the call, Mari saw a man in his 30s. He looked familiar, but Mari couldn’t focus on that right now. 

“Wha-What do I-I do?” 

_Can you check for a pulse?_

Mari checked once more. “Y-Yeah.” 

_Is he breathing?_

Mari put two fingers underneath Damian’s nose. “He is.” 

_Okay, he’s fine. Now you should get out of there before he wakes up._

Mari frowned. “Tha-that’s-- I can’t.” 

_Listen, you sound like a lovely kid, but getting pregnant by--”_

“I literally can’t,” Mari cut the man off, heading to the windows and showing the barricade. “Our school locks anyone in the rooms if someone is in their rut or heat.”

_Shit, for real? Why are you there?_

“I-I told y-you. I’m his roommate.”

_You’re Alpha then? It’s a same second gender assignment, right?_

Mari gulped, nervous. “I’m so sorry.” 

_Wait, are you a beta?_

Choking on fresh tears, Mari gripped her arm. “Please help.” 

_You’re omega._ It wasn’t a question. Mari didn’t correct him. 

~~

Damian groaned at the pain in his whole body. He felt like vomiting. Doubling to his side, he covered his mouth, but instead of vomit, blood came out in a cough. He was sweaty, and his whole body was aching. He looked around in the unfamiliarly familiar room then his eyes saw a blanket fort near the door. 

Immediately, memories of last night had come rushing back to him. 

“Fuck.” why was Marinette still in the room. Thankfully her smell had subsided. She must have changed her scent blockers while he was out. 

Thankfully, Damian has regained his sanity and control back. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to get off though. 

“Ma-” he cleared his throat. The taste of iron from the blood not leaning his taste buds. He was parched. 

Damian moved groggily to the kitchen area of the room to get a glass of water. He could feel his heartbeat from his brain. 

“Yo-You-- Damian!” 

He heard the startled voice of the girl he’s with. Damian opened the mini-fridge and gulped the bottled water that was there. 

“Wait, are you alright?” 

Judging by how she hid her body inside the thick blanket and how he looked at him skeptically, Damian knew she was wary. Good. For a moment he thought she was unaware of the situation. 

“I am, Either of us needs to leave.” _Immediately_. 

“Do you think I wouldn’t have done so if I had the chance?” the scream caught Damian off-guard and the pain in his stomach was emphasized. Was he hungry? 

“Why does everyone think that I want to be here? Why do I have to explain every single time that I’m also a victim here?” She seemed to be crying dry tears. 

Damian balled his hands into fists to stop himself from wiping those drops away. “So then why haven’t you left yet?” 

“If you didn’t research about this school, it’s not my fault!” the scream of desperation was evident and Damian felt guilty. “This school has a special lockdown process that automatically bars all exits and entrances once the scans see a hint of rut or heat. How was I to know you’re near your cycle? Why-Why do I have to be treated like someone who wanted to stay here?” 

Marinette sobbed on the floor, and Damian’s heart broke with guilt. He hadn’t thought of researching about the school he was forced to apply for because he didn’t want to accept it. He was great at planning ahead, but his improvisation of things was a lot better. Damian lowered his head.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t need you to be sorry! I need you to help me!” 

Damian frowned. “Right, I’ll get you out of here unscathed, but you have to stay in the bathroom in case I lose control once again.” 

He was sure that he wouldn’t, but he didn’t want to risk the small chance that he’s tempted. 

“No,” Mari choked the word out. “ _Y_ _ou_ have to get away” 

Damian frowned as he stared at her and began to notice the patches of scent blockers through the small space of the uncovered neck. Eight? Nine? Maybe ten? He wasn’t sure how many, but what Damian was sure about was that she only needed three the last time. This only meant one thing.

“Your heat got triggered.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I said I'll post it on the weekend, but someone paid me to post this as a sort of commission. So thank imboredamazeme on Tumblr and not me. READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THE WORK. Thank you!

Alpha ruts and omega heats had a lot of similarities, but ultimately, they were different. Years of research from willing individuals have been conducted all over the world to test the difference in first genders, second genders, upbringing, country of origin, and such. 

Alpha ruts usually had a bi-yearly cycle, but early or extra ruts could easily be influenced by an omega’s smell. The severity of the influence depends on compatibility, attraction, and pent-up sexual stress of the alpha. This has caused the misconception that alphas raping omegas was ‘a natural response’. Alphas may lose control on the first wave, but others who have been tested still somehow stop themselves. Most of these times involve the alpha hurting himself in the process. The only other time an alpha can lose themselves to their instincts is when they are pushed to the limit of their will. The limit differs each alpha and at these times they are not in control of themselves and give in to pure, raw emotion and instincts. Once their pent-up sexual drive has been sated, their consciousness comes back and their memories of the actions they had usually torment them.

After the first wave, rutting just makes the alpha _extremely_ horny, but if they have a strong enough will and a dozen packs of scent blockers, they can survive a day without sex. The insanity starts to kick back in if the alpha doesn’t get a semblance of sexual experience after 35 hours of the initial consciousness coming back. Cumming at least once every three hours was the healthy amount for a normal alpha. 

Omega heats, on the other hand, are more tricky. Heats come to the omega in a quarterly basis at a _minimum_. While alphas are influenced by an omega’s smell, omega’s heats are influenced by the omega’s emotions. Extreme stress makes an omega go into heat right away even if they just finished their heat a week ago. This was the reason why each omega is required to undergo monthly physical and mental check-up. 

Unlike alphas, omegas are conscious during their entire heat, but their sensitivity goes ten times over and all their thoughts will focus on having the feeling of hypersensitivity in their whole body stop and have it focused on the one place they had below. Thankfully, most omegas go into a pre-heat stage before their heat comes. The duration of the pre-heat stage varies, but ultimately, the omega themselves will know. 

There are times though, when omegas lose themselves to the pleasure, and they go into a hyper-drive mode where their minds focus on breeding. These cases are very rare that not enough documentation is had, but it does happen. 

Alphas and omegas alike are known to sometimes take multiple items or partners at a time to sate them for the entirety of their heats. The usage of toys is also one way for those who don’t want a partner. Rarely, an alpha or omega takes their partner alone, but normally the partners will pass out after a few hours. Biologically, though, only an omega in heat can survive an alpha’s rut to it’s fullest, and only an alpha in a rut can survive an omega’s heat. 

Damian knew this. Damian knew all of this. Now as the alpha in the room, he had a higher chance of getting out, but that left him with one problem. 

“D-Do you have toys at least?” he didn’t mean to stammer, but his rut had reacted positively to the fact that Marinette was in heat. 

Marinette shook her head. “I’ll be fine. You have a better chance of leaving. We- I can’t control this much longer.” 

That was a no to his question. Damian gulped. “How much time do we--” before Damian could ask, he saw Mari’s hands trembling and itching to remove the scent blockers. 

Damian didn’t have much time. There was only one way to do this. “Marinette,” Damian sat on the floor, kneeling. “Stay in the bathroom. I’ll tranquillize myself once mo--” 

“That could kill you!” the bluenette was now banging her fists on the floor, probably an attempt to stop herself from removing the scent blockers. If she was that desperate, they had no time left. 

“No one has died of blue balls.” Damian tried to add some humor to the situation while he still can. 

There was no laughter, instead, the bluenette whispered. “Damian?” Damian looked directly to her eyes. She looked so distraught. “Can you have sex with me?” 

Damian struggled to breathe. “That’s the pre-heat. I’ll lock myself in the bathroom. There’s a lock right?” Damian began to stand up. The struggle now was stopping himself from unlocking the door.

“No, please.” the girl looked breathless, the blanket fell from over his head and revealed her unruly hair. “I haven’t removed any blocker yet, but I have less than an hour.” 

“We don’t have to have sex.” 

“I don’t have toys and neither do you!” 

“So you want me to rape you?” 

Damian couldn’t help but raise his voice as well. He was trying his best dammit! He didn’t want to be what his mother was!

“I’d rather give you permission now despite the circumstances and have our cycles over with rather than risking dying!” 

Damian pursed his lips. It took alphas less than two days to lose sanity after not relieving themselves constantly enough. Omegas only needed thirty minutes. 

“I don’t want to die.” 

That was the last straw, Damian rushed towards Marinette’s body and held her shoulders at arm’s length. “I’ll focus on you then.” 

“Don’t make it seem like _I’m_ raping _you!_ I’d rather _die_.” 

The way she glared at him made Damian see the determination in her eyes. Gripping the shoulders tightly, Damian crushed her lips with his. 

~~

Marinette has been kissed before. Multiple times in fact. Innocent ones from her family and Nino. Her first kiss from a boy with Adrien, when they tried it to see whether it would take their friendship elsewhere, it didn’t, she was glad they were still friends. Luka was the first guy who kissed her erotically. It flushed her, but she didn’t hate it. It was a dare anyway, and it didn’t happen again. 

Damian’s kiss was on a whole other level. He kissed like she was water and he was parched. Damian sucked on Marinette’s tongue, and she felt their teeth clash, but it didn’t seem to faze the guy. He repositioned their kiss and suddenly kissed her deeper. His tongue invading her mouth licked hers before proceeding to suck once more. It was getting harder to breathe. 

Mari inhaled through her nose as she opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed it. Damian’s hands had started to roam around her body. Closing her eyes shut once more to feel the kiss, she felt him retreat. 

“Too much clothes,” he stated and Mari agreed. Fuck she wanted to get naked. 

Marinette’s hands fumbled through her neck as she removed the stickers of scent blockers. She didn’t need those, it was just stopping her potential mate to go away. She scratched all the blockers away. There was blood on nails, but it didn’t matter. The blockers hurt more. 

She looked at the alpha, he was giving her a look of disappointment. Marinette whimpered. A moment later, she felt his hands encircle hers. 

“We’ll have to tie you up,” her alpha growled and Marinette would be happy to oblige. The alpha’s body was hovering over her. Marinette encircled her legs around his waist and began grinding on his hard body. 

~~

Damian was no virgin. He’s probably had too much sex for his age if one could say. Not because he fully enjoyed it, because he didn’t. In truth, it was just a way to regulate his own ruts. He’s been taught different ways to pleasure different women. All he needed was to have both parties get off as much as they’re both satisfied. 

Sex wasn’t a matter of want for him, but a thing of need. This time though, he wants _everything_. Damian kissed her again as Marinette continued to grind her ass on his bulge. His hands were holding her wrists on top of her head. 

Remembering the reason why, Damian left her tongue number before cutting the kiss off, their tongues connected with a sliver of saliva as their mouths parted. Marinette was looking at him with a glassy expression. Her mouth was red and swollen and she breathed slowly.

Damian looked at the source of the blood from Marinette’s neck. Thankfully, there were only scratch marks. Damian peppered kisses on the area of the neck and Marinette tilted her head to the side to give him more access. 

He felt her shudder and Damian bit her eliciting a shout. Realizing that her heat had taken over somehow in the past few moments, Damian still felt terrible. He removed his grip from her wrists and carried her, holding her ass with each hand as her legs locked behind him. 

The girl’s hands wrapped around his neck as she started nipping at his stubbles. She moaned at each touch and ground her hips to his. Gulping down the desire to take her like that, he walked towards her bed and dropped her. She bounced a bit then giggled. She looked like a cute child, but a moment later, she opened her arms and reached for him. 

“Alpha,” she called in a sweet voice. A call towards his natural instincts. He felt his rut trying to take over, but Damian will be damned if he lost control now. He hasn’t lost control of his rut since the first one when he was 12. 

“Stay,” Damian asked as he looked for some of his stuff in his bags. Taking the box of toys, Damian returned to a whining and crying bluenette. 

His heart lurched as he dropped the box and rushed towards the omega - Marinette, it’s Marinette. “What’s wrong, is everything alright?” 

She hiccuped. “Alpha doesn’t w-w-want me! I’m so sorry.” 

A huge wave of relief came over Damian, he thought she was hurt for a moment. “Of course I do. I-” Did he? The admission seemed too much. “I was just getting us toys.” 

“Toys?” her eyes sparkled at the word and Damian smiled at how childlike some of her reactions were like. She wasn’t like the girls he’s been used to. 

Damian nodded and led her eyes to the box of toys on the floor. “Now, do you want me to use them on you?” 

Damian was prepared for a yes. He was prepared for a smile and a very horny omega. He wasn’t prepared for Marinette’s next actions. She hugged him tight and kissed him square on the lips as she offered her tongue to him. The moment they parted he settled her head on his chest.

“I love you, alpha.” Damian’s whole world crumbled. 

~~

The bullets inside her were buzzing at different frequencies and Marinette couldn’t help but feel loved. Gods why hadn’t she done this with someone before. She knew she should have it just felt so good. Being taken care of, being loved. 

“Alpha,” she moaned out as she came once again. Her hips were shaking, her hands were tied loosely above her head and everything was just _too good_ . But it wasn’t enough. “More,” she begged, moving her hips to get more friction with _anything_. 

Marinette looked at her alpha who was masturbating on his own, above her. Their skin didn’t touch, but their eyes met each other’s enough times that she knew that the alpha was thinking of her while he was touching himself. With an open mouth at the thought, she came again.

“Ah.” she choked as her eyes closed from the pleasure. She was shaking from overstimulation and hypersensitivity, and she just wanted so much more.

Opening her eyes, she locked eyes with the alpha and with trembling hands and shaking body, reached to touch his cock. His eyes closed as he let go of his own cock. Marinette opened her to lick at the pre-cum forming on the head of the dick but stopped when she felt the bullets move around inside her. She gripped the base of the cock as her head stuck on her alpha’s groin. Mari breathed in the smell of sweat and sex from it as her body shook from head to toe. 

She wanted to cum again.

~~

Damian was doing his damn best to fight off the alpha in him, and he was _losing_. He’s never lost before, but he was so close to losing now. The main problem was how much he was actually contemplating it. 

He wanted to do right by Marinette. If they weren’t in this situation, he would have probably invited her to bed himself, he knew that! She was attractive as hell! Even when she glared at him. But attraction can only go s far, and they didn’t know shit about each other. Fuck, past their names, they don’t know anything at all. 

The moment he got the toys out, he knew he had to distract the o-- Marinette from sex as much as possible. He had the toys for a partner but his last condom was used up a few nights before, and he was supposed to buy once he’s settled in. He was stupid to have been so lax. Damian had to buy himself enough time to have Marinette pass out, but not pleasuring himself was not an option. 

As he watched the girl writhe in pleasure on the bed, Damian couldn’t help but take pride in the fact that it was _him_ doing that. He wanted to touch, but he settled with doing it to himself. Kneeling on top of Marinette, he started to stroke himself with one hand as he supported himself with the other. Marinette was watching him, too. 

She came and Damian felt his coming like a wave, the wave died down the moment Damian put pressure at the base of his cock, but it came back faster than it ever could when she felt warm, trembling hands clumsily touching his dick.

Marinette kissed the tip with an open mouth, nipping at the tip, but she stopped and laid her head on his pubic hair after some time. She felt her shallow breaths on the base of his cock and Damian lost it. He gave in to the alpha inside.

~~

When she felt the hand on her hair, Marinette moved toward it. The hand gripped her hair and pulled her off her alpha’s groin. Whining, she tried to complain, she wasn’t done smelling! Instead, her mouth was invaded by the alpha’s cock and Marinette couldn’t adjust. She didn’t hate it though. 

She looked up at her alpha and saw him look down at her with a predatory glare. Yes, that was the alpha she wanted. She purred, opening her mouth wider as she rubbed her pussy on the sheets below. She wanted this, she wanted more, fuck how glorious would it feel to have this dick in her. Pounding into her until she had babies. Oh yes, she wanted it. 

The cum flowing in her throat had no warning. Marinette was sad it went straight down. She wanted to feel the taste in her tongue. Her alpha must have read her mind. He pulled her head out and retracted his dick before spraying the excess cum all over her face. 

Marinette used her hands to make sure to get all of it in her mouth, it tasted weird, but it smelled wonderful. She lapped it up and swirled it in her tongue, as she did so, she felt her body get lifted. The next moment she knew, her head was facing the still-hard cock.

Before she could do anything, she felt the tongue teasing her clit. The alpha ate her out like she was a delectable cuisine, biting, nipping, and sucking in all the right places. Marinette was losing her mind. Because the pleasure on her clit plus the vibrations inside her were perfect, she was coming. She was coming again, and she didn’t know how many it’s been. She cried out in pleasure-pain she felt numb in places she felt sensitive. Marinette blacked out. 

~~

The guy continued to lap at the girl’s fluids like a parched nomad in the middle of a desert. He could feel the vibrations in her vagina, and he scooped the items out with his fingers. The alpha discarded the slick covered items away to the side as he flipped the girl over to lay on the bed.

He saw her unconscious body began to bite at her breasts, sucking the mounds roughly as he pushed both tips to fit in his mouth, gripped each hard, and played with the tips with his fingers as he moved his mouth to bite her neck. The guy heard her scream in the open, and he reveled in it. 

The omega looked at the alpha with eyes filled with passion as she gave deeper access for the alpha to bite her neck more. Deeper, so they can share the bond few have.

“Please,” the plea could be heard throughout the room. “In me.” It was a breathless request and the alpha seemed to understand. 

Slicking his cock with pre-cum the alpha positioned himself to a smooth entry. He looked at the omega and kissed her hard before entering her in a rough movement. The bluenette screamed with a cry once again, her voice had gone raw from all the activity. 

He carried her lower half to meet with his dick while he was kneeling as he continued to piston himself in an erratic movement that promised no rhythm. 

“Yes! Oh god yes, fuck. Good, too good. Oh--” there was an audible gulp as the omega grabbed the pillows for support. “Please,” she was crying. “I, I ahhh~”

The guy growled at the sounds, he pulled her body up, so he could carry her. Jumping on the bed, the girl supported herself by putting her hands around her alphas neck as she pushed the cock deeper into her core. 

Half-laughing, half-crying, she nestled her head between the alpha’s neck as she felt the tension build up in her stomach. She locked her feet above the alpha’s ass and came, biting him in the neck, wanting to lock him with her forever. 

~~

Damian came with a shock, and he felt his consciousness return. He assessed his surroundings first before remembering what was happening. He was facing the blue hair of Marinette as she slept soundly. His arms were around her body as her back was snuggled up to his naked chest.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed as he realized that his cock was still lodged inside Marinette’s vagina. Damian tried to remove his dick from Marinette’s vagina to no avail. Did she _lock_ him? “What?” it was the first time he’d been at a loss for words. 

“ _Oh, you’ll have a lot of first times here,_ mister,” he remembered her say. Well, she was right about that one, and he didn’t know how strange it felt to have everything to say but have nothing to say. He finally understood how Jon felt. 

He feared for the worst. Damian had to get away, but first, he had to release his dick. With practiced ease, Damian moved his hands to put one finger inside the small slot of the bluenette’s vulva and created a wider space for his cock to be removed. At the action, the girl moved. 

~~

Waking up after heat was always a great feeling for Marinette, but this time, it gave off a bittersweet feeling. She remembered _everything_ and smiled embarrassed at some of her own actions, but ultimately, it was the best heat she’s had. Mari was glad that Damian agreed to share it with her. 

She felt the cool air touch her naked body, contrasting the heat the cum-dried sheets had offered. Marinette heard the kitchenware. Stretching her body slightly, she opened her eyes tried to sit down. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The question seemed like a business proposal. Marinette frowned, but it fit Damian’s disposition. 

“Fine,” she rasped, her throat hurt. 

Damian walked back to the bed with a glass of water and some crackers. He sat on the side of the bed and held her naked body next to his. Marinette noticed the black sweatpants he wore and was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t in his naked glory. He was glad he was shirtless though. 

Nibbling at the crackers, Marinette noticed how focused Damian was with her. As if she was a frail glass doll that needed to be taken care of. Such contrast from his rough behavior during his rut. She didn’t mind though. 

After quenching her thirst and filling her stomach, they fell in comfortable silence. Marinette wondered what day it was? They were going at it for some time now. 

“What ti--” 

“Are you single?”

“W-what?” The question took her aback. Smiling in an awkward manner, Marinette’s heart raced. “Wh-why do you ask?” 

“I want you to be in a relationship with me.” 

There was an almost visible tension in the air. “Di-” she tried to stop herself from laughing. “Did you practice that while I was asleep?” 

Damian scowled. “I mulled it over, yes. Will you?” 

Their body heat was being shared and Marinette couldn’t understand why despite her deafening heartbeat, she still felt calm in his arms. “Well, maybe if I get to know you first.” 

“Of course.” 

Marinette frowned but her smile remained intact. “That was fast.” 

“I told you,” he fed her another cracker, which she took with her lips. “I want to rewrite our first time though.” 

Marinette chewed as she talked. “Now?” 

She felt the heat in his eyes now, as it raked her naked body. Mari began to notice the bruises and scratches all over Damian’s naked torso. 

“You have more,” Mari looked at her own body when she heard Damian say that. There were indeed bruises on her, in fact, it felt like she was covered in them, like a spotted dalmatian. 

It felt _hot_ though, knowing how she got it. 

“Mari-nette,” Damian nipped at her upper lip 

“Mari’s fine,” she giggled slightly at the pause.

She felt his smile on her lips as he licked her upper lip for access. Marinette opened her mouth it mesh with Damian’s. It wasn’t how she remembered their kisses during her heat. Last night was earth-shattering and mind-blowing. This was slow, sure, and somewhat kind. There was no battle of dominance as their tongues danced between their open mouths, as if communicating through the kiss. 

The moment they broke off, Marinette had a hard time breathing. They looked at each other for a moment, as if staring at a scenery that was about to leave. 

“I guess we can room with each other then, huh?” 

Marinette finally, finally actually laughed hard. “I don’t think they can do anything otherwise.” 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I'm open for commissions! Check my profile here for the list of requests I take. Thanks!


End file.
